paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimano Compact
|unlock = 27 |slot = 3 |price = $605,000 |mag = 10 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 150 |rate_of_fire = 670 |reload_time = 1.47 / 2.12 seconds |damage = 18 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 20 |concealment = 30 |threat = 4 }} The Chimano Compact pistol is a community secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #40. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview By default, the Chimano Compact deals very low damage-per-shot and has low accuracy for a sidearm. This is not helped by the fact that it can only hold rounds per magazine that cannot be increased without Mag Plus. Such shortcomings would deem the Chimano Compact unsuitable for any active combat situation, though with the proper mods and skills many of its shortcomings can be dealt with to create a generally decent weapon, though more solid backups might still be preferred over it. Concealment is the Chimano Compact's main forte, at by default, though this can be hampered somewhat through the introduction of mods. It also has one of the best total ammo reserves of any pistol. Perhaps the closest to a competitor of the Chimano Compact is the Gruber Kurz, which has more ammo per 1 mag ( vs ), more accuracy ( vs ), does not have a huge price tag over its head and is available from reputation level 0. However, the Chimano Compact has more mods to use, is available without the ownership of a DLC and can be dual-wielded. Following the release of the Ambidexterity perk, two Chimano Compact pistols can be dual-wielded in the place of the player's primary weapon, greatly increasing their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. Summary Pros: * High base concealment. * Good ammo reserve. * Large selection of modifications for both stealth and loud builds. * Unlocked simply by joining the Payday 2 Steam Group along with half of its exclusive attachments. * Short reload time. * Able to hit 40 damage with skills, while retaining good accuracy. Cons: * Below average base stats on the level of the Chimano 88, with low base damage and accuracy. * Low magazine size of 10 that cannot be increased through mods. * High purchase price and attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players. * Reliant on numerous mods (some unique) available only through card drops. Tips * The Mastermind's pistol skills will greatly improve the performance of the weapon, especially Leadership and Equilibrium to help with the weapon's lacking stability and accuracy and Aced Gunslinger to increase the weapon's stopping power. * Avoid using the weapon in unmodified form, as it has very poor base stats. * If looking for a loud secondary, the attachments that increase stability, such as the Platypus Grip, Striking Mag and Striking Body Kit are a must as the weapon has very poor base stability. Stability can be raised as high as with only a minor penalty to concealment and some improvement to damage, however this means at best maintaining the poor accuracy of the base weapon stats. * Also recommended are mods that increase accuracy, such as the IPSC Compensator or the Striking Slide. * The Technician's Mag Plus skill is useful for negating the weapon's low magazine capacity. * Due to the Chimano Compact's need to reload often, consider bringing a melee with high knockback, like the Lucille Baseball Bat, to give you the breathing room to reload. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Grip Lower Receiver Magazine Sight Slide Trivia * The Chimano Compact is based off the Glock 26. * When used with the Micro Laser it will not add a concealment penalty despite the added rail extending far past the end of the weapon's barrel. * Alongside John Wick, the Chimano Compact is part of a promotional crossover between Overkill's PAYDAY 2 and Lionsgate Studio's film John Wick. In the movie, the Glock 26, upon which the Chimano Compact was based, was often wielded by Wick as his secondary firearm. Gallery ChimanoCompact.jpg|A preview of the Chimano Compact. ChimanoCompactModded1.jpg|Fully Modded Chimano Compact. (Champion's Silencer, Micro Laser, Laser Grip, Striking Body Kit, Striking Mag, Pistol Red Dot Sight and Striking Slide) ChimanoCompactModded2.jpg|Fully Modded Chimano Compact. (Facepunch Compensator, Combined Module, Laser Grip, Striking Body Kit, Striking Mag, Pistol Red Dot Sight and Striking Slide) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)